Emily
Summary Emily is one of the main protagonists of the manhwa, Trinity Wonder Highwalker's disciple Emily had decided to fight an enemy along with her comrades, but before she could fight alongside her comrades, she was suddenly transported to Earth Meeting Sylvia, she has decided to stay with her until she completes her transportation machine while also helping Sylvia in any way to compensate her hospitality Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely higher Name: Emily Origin: Trinity Wonder Gender: Female Age: Unknown, possibly in her 20s Classification: Disciple of the Grand Magician Highwalker, Magician Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Invisibility, Magic, Likely Limited Gravity Manipulation, Likely Limited Teleportation 'Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely higher (Destroyed a wall, made a giant robot bounce away, survived a missile, and used a spell that destroyed anything in its path while making a huge crater) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Blocked some more bullets, caught up to a biker on her Staff, and made a Forcefield before bullets could reach her) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Town level, likely higher (Survived an Energy Blast from Gang Wu-Jin, survived multiple laser barrages, withstood Ashhart's Teshub's Wrath, and withstood Ashhart's The Storm of Rupture) Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Enough accumulation of Mana will turn her into a Dragon, Grasp of the World Tree will be removed if she is attacked, has to recite spells to use them, needs Mana to utilize her spells, and the speed of her staff is dependent on her Mana Notable Attacks/Techniques: Earth Manipulation: : Melting Down: Turns the ground that the target is at to a quicksand Electricity Manipulation: : Lightning Bolt: Calls a lightning bolt from above to hit the target : Teshub's Wrath: Calls a gigantic lightning bolt from above to hit the target Energy Manipulation: : Magic Missile: Ejects a ball of pure mana from her palm to hit the target : Magic Arrow: Summons countless arrows of pure mana around her to hit the target Fire Manipulation: : Inferno Hell: Summons a pillar of fire beneath her target by tapping the ground with her staff, sending a trail of fire to spot the target : Fireball: Lets out a ball of fire to hit her target Ice Manipulation: : Ice Spear: Summons countless spikes of ice beneath her target : Grand Ice Sphere: Summons countless spikes of ice beneath her target, freezing them in place Light Manipulation: : Glow: Creates light on her staff Plant Manipulation: : Grasp of the World Tree: Summons countless tree vines beneath her target to hold them by tapping the ground with her staff Sleep Manipulation: : Empty Dream: Cast a spell that makes the target fall asleep and forget what they saw Extrasensory Perception: Can feel Mana of people and see the condition of people Forcefield Creation: : Kaigan's Shield Creates a gigantic forcefield in front of her using her Mana : Forcefield: Creates a forcefield around her using her Mana Healing: : Heal: Heals the target of their wound Invisibility: : Invisibility: Masks her presence by making herself Invisible Magic: Knows magic Note: '''To see the reasons for her Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Trinity Wonder Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users